


A Few Things Sam Doesn't Want Anyone to Know About Her and Rodney Mckay

by ijemanja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few things Sam doesn't want anyone to know about her and Rodney Mckay, and a few other things that Rodney would be only too happy to share about his (non-existent) relationship with Samantha Carter, if anyone actually cared enough to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Things Sam Doesn't Want Anyone to Know About Her and Rodney Mckay

He is, without a doubt, the most obnoxious man in two galaxies, which has to be some kind of record.

And she still finds that oddly attractive.

But only in a 'never give him the satisfaction of admitting it' kind of way.

*

She can be a real pain in the ass. But she's just so hot, he always forgives her. It's not just that she's hot, either. It's that she's _so_ hot, and also smart. He's not that shallow.

All right, he is that shallow. But he can still appreciate the whole package when it's standing right in front of him, arguing with him about wormhole physics.

Plus he thinks it's so cute how she likes to pretend she's smarter than he is.

*

She's jealous of McKay, a little.

It's a grass is greener kind of thing - she works in space, but she lives in the suburbs. Meanwhile, he gets to call the City of the Ancients home.

Yes, they've both got problems of the threat-to-all-people-everywhere variety, but his problems seem far away and adventurous and maybe even a little romantic.

And she's just so damn sick of the Orii.

*

He's not jealous of Samantha Carter. Period.

*

She's thought about what it would be like. Once or twice. Or maybe more, back when she first met him and hated the very sight of him.

Back then, she thought about pinning him down and doing... things. Like forcing an entire lemon down his throat. Or listening to him insult her intelligence and _then_ forcing an entire lemon down his throat. Possibly while one or both of them were naked.

She doesn't know whether this makes her a masochist or a sadist. Probably a bit of both.

Now, she just thinks about the many different ways she could get him to admit, over and over again, how much smarter than him she is. She thinks about how pleasant the process could be.

But she's only thought about it once or twice. Briefly. She's not obsessed or anything.

*

In his dreams, she wears a lot less than a blue lace bra, and she welcomes him with open arms and says his name in a low, sexy voice.

All right, so those are his fantasies.

His dreams tend to involve a lot more Wraith, and being smothered in Hive ship cocoons, being trapped in small, dark spaces with cold water rising all around him. But sometimes Sam is there, too, and the dreams aren't so bad.

Or else they're worse.

*

She was married to him in an alternate universe.

She's been tortured, she knows what she can take. She'll be dead before they drag that one out of her.

*

He asked 'Rod', his alternate universe self, whether he happened to know anyone by the name of Lt. Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter.

Rod gave him an easy smile, shrugged and said, "You know how it is, long distance relationships can be tough."

Rodney was too stunned at the time to ask for clarification, and he thinks he's probably better off not knowing. He really hates that guy.

*

She's been getting the feeling lately that the Rodney McKay she knows isn't quite the same guy who's been keeping it together in the Pegasus Galaxy all this time.

She's actually kind of glad she doesn't know that Rodney McKay very well. She likes her Rodney the way he is - safe.

*

The Pegasus Galaxy has been good for his self-esteem, or it would be if his self-esteem needed any sort of boosting, which it doesn't, for the most part.

His ego's just fine, but that doesn't mean he hasn't noticed that women here like him. Well, a greater proportion of women here like him than back on Earth, anyway. Or really it's more like here, some women seem to think he's okay, as opposed to Earth, where 'number of women interested in Rodney McKay' is equal to an amount so close to zero it may as well be, well, zero.

He therefore thinks Sam needs to come to Atlantis, and stay for a while. They could work together, and she would inevitably fall in love with him and they'd never get out of bed except possibly for the occasional round of saving the universe together.

Or... maybe she would come and stay on Atlantis and dislike him as much as she already does.

He still wants her to come.

*

The idea that McKay probably thinks about her naked on a regular basis doesn't completely creep her out.

Because then at least someone, somewhere, is thinking about her.

*

He has come to the conclusion that he really needs to kiss Samantha Carter at least once before he dies.

He spends a lot of time wondering if his concussion-and-hypothermia-fuelled hallucination of kissing her that one time he very nearly _did_ die was anything close to the real thing. Or if, in fact, an actual encounter with the woman herself - whom he has put on something of a pedestal, sexually speaking, anyway - could not possibly live up to the experience as he has built it up in his mind.

Oh, who is he kidding, of course the real thing would be better - he wouldn't be minutes away from near-certain death, for one thing. Well, he assumes not. He hopes not. He has an extremely hazardous job, though, so he's prepared to take what he can get.

*

With personnel travelling back and forth between Earth and Pegasus on a regular basis now, the amount of gossip that also makes the inter-galactic journey is almost to be expected. Neither is it much of a surprise that eventually it gets around to her that Rodney McKay has a girlfriend.

No, what's surprising is how it makes her feel.

*

He heard about her getting engaged, and tried to be happy for her.

He only really succeeded once he heard about her breaking it off with the guy.

He wants her to be happy, just... not with anyone else.

*

If she had the chance? If she could guarantee no one would _ever_ find out about it, and if she knew she was never going to have to see or talk to him ever again, or acknowledge his existence in any way _at all_?

She would absolutely go for it.

*

It's a matter of pride, he gets that. After all her protestations, and getting off on the wrong foot, she just doesn't want to admit it, how much she admires his intellect, how attractive she finds him, how great she knows it could be between them.

It's a pity really, how she lets her ego get in the way of what could be such a beautiful thing.

*

She does like him.

She likes him a lot better when he's millions of light years away.

She's proud of him. She hopes he's doing okay.

*

He thinks she's amazing.

Some days, just knowing she's out there, working to keep Earth - a planet he's rather fond of, even if he doesn't live there anymore - safe? Some days, that's enough.


End file.
